True neromancer
Prereqs Alignment: Any Evil. Skills: Knowledge(Arcana or Religion): 8 Ranks Feat: Spell Focus(Necromancy) Spells: Able to cast Command Undead as an arcane spell or Summon Undead as a divine spell. Special: Arcane Casters must have the Stitched Flesh Familiar feat. Divine Casters must have access to the Undeath Domain. Hit Die: D6 Class Skills The true necromancer's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Heal (Wis), Knowledge(arcana) (Int), Knowledge(religion) (Int), Listen (Wis), Profession (Wis), Spot (Wis), Search (Int) and Spellcraft (Int) Skill Points: 2+INT {table=head]Level | BAB | Fort | Ref | Will | Special | Spells Per Day 1 | 0 | 0 | 0 | 2 | Rebuke Undead, Necromantic Prowess (+1) | +1 Level of Spellcasting Class 2 | 1 | 0 | 0 | 3 | Create Undead 1/day | +1 Level of Spellcasting Class 3 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 3 | Lesser Zone of Desecration | +1 Level of Spellcasting Class 4 | 2 | 1 | 1 | 4 | Create Undead 2/day, Necromantic Prowess (+2) | +1 Level of Spellcasting Class 5 | 2 | 1 | 1 | 4 | Zone of Desecration | +1 Level of Spellcasting Class 6 | 3 | 2 | 2 | 5 | Create Undead 3/day, Create Greater Undead 1/day | +1 Level of Spellcasting Class 7 | 3 | 2 | 2 | 5 | Necromantic Prowess (+3), Greater Zone of Desecration | +1 Level of Spellcasting Class 8 | 4 | 2 | 2 | 6 | Create Undead 4/day, Summon Undead V 1/day | +1 Level of Spellcasting Class 9 | 4 | 3 | 3 | 6 | Deathwatch, Create Greater Undead 2/day | +1 Level of Spellcasting Class 10 | 5 | 3 | 3 | 7 | Create Undead 5/day, The Walking Dead, Necromantic Prowess (+4) | +1 Level of Spellcasting Class/table Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: A true necromancer gains Simple Weapon Proficiency if she does not already have it. If she does, then replace it with Martial Weapon Proficiency. A true necromancer gains no proficiency with armor or shields. Spells Per Day/Known: A true necromancer gains new spells per day(and spells known if applicable) as if she had gained a level in the spellcasting class she belonged to before becoming a true necromancer. If she has more than one spellcasting class then the true necromancer makes a choice on which class the new levels to for the purposes of determining spells per day(and known if applicable). Rebuke Undead(Su): A true necromancer may rebuke undead at a cleric level equal to her class levels. If a true necromancer has rebuke undead before entering this class, these levels stack with levels from any classes that grant the rebuke undead ability. The bonus from Necromantic Prowess applies to this ability. Detect Undead (Sp): The dread necromancer can use detect undead at will. Necromantic Prowess(Ex): Beginning at first level and every three levels thereafter a true necromancer gains a bonus to his caster level on any necromancy spell or a spell-like ability that mimics a necromancy spell. This bonus starts at +1 at first level and goes to a +2 at 4rd, +3 at 7th, and a +4 at 10th. Create Undead(Sp): At second level, a true necromancer may cast once per day the spell Create Undead at a caster level equal to her character levels. Any bonus from the Necromantic Prowess ability applies. A true necromancer gains additional uses of this ability every two levels thereafter. She must still supply the requisite material components. Lesser Zone of Desecration(Su): Beginning at third level, a true necromancer exudes an aura of desecration. This functions exactly like the Desecrate spell except for the following: The area of influence is only ten feet, centered on the true necromancer, and it only affects allied undead creatures. Undead Mastery(Su): All undead creatures created by a true necromancer of at least 5th level gain a +2 profane bonus to Strength and Dexterity and 2 additional hit point per Hit Die. In addition, the true necromancer's limit for controlling creatures created by the animate dead spell changes from 4 Hit Die per caster level to (4 + 1/2 of her spellcasting modifier) HD per caster level. At 10th level this bonus increases to +4 Strength and Dexterity, +2 hitpoints per hit die and the dread necromancer adds her entire Charisma modifier to each caster level of her control limit instead of half. Animate Dead (Sp): At 5th level, a necromancer's experience working with undead forms brings the ability to animate the dead easily. The necromancer is able to animate the dead once per day as a spell-like ability that works as animate dead spell but requires no components. At 10th level number of uses increases to 2/day Zone of Desecration(Su): At fifth level, a true necromancer's aura of desecration grows more powerful. This functions exactly like the Desecrate spell except the area of influence is only twenty feet, centered on the true necromancer. Create Greater Undead(Sp): At sixth level, a true necromancer may cast the spell Create Greater Undead once a day at a caster level equal to her character level. Any bonus from Necromantic Prowess applies to this casting. A true necromancer gains an additional usage of this ability at ninth level. She must still supply the requisite material components. Greater Zone of Desecration(Su): At seventh level, a true necromancer further extends his aura of desecration. This functions exactly like the Desecrate spell, except the area of influence is now 10 feet per class level. Summon Undead V(Sp): At eighth level, a true necromancer is able to cast the spell Summon Undead V once per day at a caster level equal to her character level. She must still supply any requisite material components. Deathwatch(Su): At ninth level, a true necromancer is so intuned with the look of death that she can see creatures when creatures are nearing death. A true necromancer is treated as if under the affect of the spell Deathwatch at all times. This ability can be suppressed as a free action. The Walking Dead(Ex): At 10th level, a true necromancer gains untold prowess over the dead. He gains the feat Undead Leadership as a bonus feat. However, a true necromancer can choose to use his primary spellcasting stat in place of his Charisma when determining his leadership score. THEURGIC SPECIALIST GENERAL Spells from your specialist school benefit from your knowledge of other spellcasting classes. Prerequisites: Specialist wizard level 3rd, any other spellcasting class level 1st. Benefit: When casting a spell from your specialist school (off the spell list of any spellcasting class you have), you can add together the caster levels of all your spellcasting classes to determine your caster level. For example, a 3rd-level druid/1st-level sorcerer/3rd-level diviner could cast any spell from the divination school as a 7th-level caster (even when casting a druid or sorcerer spell). This does not affect your spells per day or spells known. It only increases your caster level when casting spells of the appropriate school. Category:Prestige classes